


Mistletoe

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader prompt: "Gabriel Christmas goodness! With mistletoe, maybe?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

You dropped the bags of groceries off in the kitchen and knocked the snow from your boots before kicking them off.

Your jacket was unceremoniously dumped over the back of a chair. With a heavy sigh, you tucked a lock of hair behind your ear and set to work putting the groceries away. On the third bag, there was a soft fluttering noise behind you.

Something gave a gentle tug on a piece of your hair. The playful, teasing gesture gave away the identity of the guest. You tossed a bemused glance over your shoulder.

"Hiya, Gabriel."

"Hey, Y/N." The archangel rustled through one of the plastic bags.

He made a sound of approval when he found a bag of toffees. Before you could snatch the bag from his hands, he'd popped one of the candies into his mouth.

"Gabriel, come on, at least leave me half the bag. Those are my favorite." The candies were one of your favorites, you hadn't been lying. It wasn't just because of their sweetness anymore, though. No, the pretty caramel color reminded you of something else.

With an inward shake of your head, you crumpled up a plastic bag and batted it towards the archangel. "Make yourself useful, hm? At least hand me stuff to put away."

"Sure, sugar." His customary pet name for you had the beginnings of a blush creeping up your cheeks.

You opened a cabinet and ducked behind it while trying to calm yourself. He was an archangel, for heaven's sake. You were just a hunter. Nothing incredibly special. You were certain Gabriel didn't care for you more than he did Sam and Dean.

"Last bag," Gabriel kicked the pile of discarded plastic on the floor. "I can take care of these, if you want, Y/N."

You reached up on your tip-toes as you placed the canned goods onto the shelves. "Um, that would be great, thanks."

There was a soft finger-snap. You shut the cabinet door and turned, rubbing your palms over your jean-clad thighs. Gabriel had one hip leaned against the counter as he held the bag of toffees in one hand. His hair curled around his ears in a charming way. Golden eyes regarded you with an odd mixture of seriousness and mirth.

"Thanks for the help," You scooped up your jacket from where you'd dropped it. "I appreciate it. Um, I'm gonna go see if Sam or Dean need any help in the library."

In a blink, Gabriel was at your side. "I'll walk you there."

"I think I could manage it all by my lonesome." You rolled your eyes, trying to hide another blush as his arm brushed against your's.

"Humor me," the archangel murmured.

Just before you passed beneath the door-frame of the kitchen, Gabriel drew you to a halt. With a frown you raised a brow.

"Is something wrong?" He pointed one finger above your heads.

From the casing of the door hung a bundle of emerald leaves clustered with snow-white berries. A glittery gold ribbon caught the light. Heat fairly burned as it rushed up your cheeks.

"You _didn't_."

He shrugged his shoulders and lifted his brows. "You can't prove it."

Butterflies fluttered wildly in the pit of your belly as your shuffled your feet. The cold of the floor seeped through your socks and chilled your toes.

Steeling your courage, you reached up, intending to peck his lips and then escape. His lips were soft and warm and parted beneath your touch. You'd fully intended to run away at the earliest opportunity...You really had. But somehow, your hand lifted and your fingers carded through his hair.

So sweetly, his tongue soothed over your's as you gasped. He tasted like the toffees and the darkest of chocolate with the faintest bite of mint. His hands were warm as one rested on your hip and the other cupped the back of your head.

Your body positively warmed, the butterflies transforming into something more slow and liquid. With a sigh, you pulled back, tracing your tongue over your lips for another taste of him. Your eyes opened to see Gabriel watch the movement. A quiet, low sound emerged from his throat.

His forehead touched your's as his eyes clashed with your own. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Y/N."


End file.
